


Q u O d o

by Shipwreckedjavert



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Not a fic, Playlist, Spotify, but ive been hoarding this playlist for too long, plus it has cute cover art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipwreckedjavert/pseuds/Shipwreckedjavert
Summary: A playlist i made several years ago and have been fine tuning since. Nice to have on if you're an artist drawing some gay aliens <3
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Q u O d o

Link to Q u O d o >> [[x](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0L2gpsonuGkQqu0WaA58xV?si=1vdH7qdfQyOP9H8tUN-18A)]


End file.
